


jealous?

by seasideshell



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: hi suhyun era, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasideshell/pseuds/seasideshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when soohyun and hayi visit jinhwan and hanbin</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long long time ago, during 'hi suhyun' era and it's really short.   
> i was just reading through some of my writings and thought i should post it...

"Let's take a break."

Hanbin says finally after an intense dance session, and Jinhwan nods gratefully.

They chug down the bottled drinks, the practice room silent as they try to save as much of their energy as possible.

"Jinhwan-oppa!"

The silence is broken and Jinhwan turns, only to find Soohyun bouncing towards him happily, her eyes crinkling in happiness at seeing her favourite person.

"Hi Hanbin!"

Hayi walks towards Hanbin and greets cheerfully, with Hanbin returning a shy nod.

Bobby just stands at the door of the practice room, utterly displeased at being left alone, if his pout is anything to go by.

"I am the one collaborating with them, so why are they more interested in you guys instead?"

Bobby mumbles (whines) a little too loudly, not actually bothering to hide his words, and of course Soohyun catches them.

"That's because I'm always Team Jinhwan!"

She declares sunnily while dabbing Jinhwan's forehead gently with a towel, and Jinhwan flushes red at the close proximity.

"Soohyun-ah, it's alright, you don't have to do this. I'm going to be sweaty again anyway."

Jinhwan tries to take the towel from Soohyung, but she holds it tight.

"It's alright!"

Soohyun replies with a sweet smile and Jinhwan gives up, shaking his head, knowing he can't say no to her.

And Hanbin's at the side, watching the two, face expressionless, hand clutching his bottle a little too tightly.

Annoyed, that's how he feels seeing Soohyun so close and intimate with Jinhwan.

His hyung.

"Hanbin, are you okay?"

Hayi asks, concerned, seeing the way Hanbin is squeezing the poor bottle.

Hanbin just nods and turns away from the sight of Jinhwan and Soohyun, giving Hayi a strained smile and missing the small glance from Jinhwan.

But the all-seeing Bobby sees it all.

"Aish, Hanbin you idiot."

Bobby sighs and shakes his head, this time taking care to actually lower his volume.

"Why are you girls here anyway?"

Jinhwan asks then, ignoring the shout of "I'm a guy!" from Bobby.

"We were here to practice with Bobby-oppa, and he said you two were here for practice too, so we wanted to come and say hi."

Hayi replies Jinhwan and he nods, beaming at the two as he thanks them sweetly, receiving blushes from both girls in response.

Soohyun coos at his smile, and even Hayi succumbs to it.

"Yes, but we're still in the middle of practice."

Hanbin states with a pointed look at Bobby, and smart Bobby takes the hint.

"Alright! The attraction is now closed! Let's go now girls!"

Bobby announces and ushers a silent Hayi and a pouting Soohyun out of the practice room.

"But I want to see Hanbin-sshi and Jinhwan-oppa practise!"

"Yea whatever you'll just have to settle with me instead."

"That's a serious downgrade oppa."

Hayi snorts and whispers jokingly, and Soohyun giggles at that.

"Yah! You two... Aish! What did I do to deserve this!"

\--

"Hanbin-ah, aren't we continuing with practice?"

Jinhwan asks when the girls (plus Bobby) left, puzzled as to why Hanbin did not turn on the music again.

But Hanbin just stays silent and stands in front of Jinhwan, stubbornly keeping his head down.

"Hanbin?"

Jinhwan asks, seriously worried as this is not Hanbin's usual self.

"Don't get too close with other people. Especially with Soohyun."

Hanbin's voice is soft but Jinhwan catches it, and he understands the situation completely.

"You silly boy, are you jealous?"

Jinhwan ruffles Hanbin's hair gently.

"Soohyun is like my little sister, you know. But you, Hanbin, my Hanbinnie, are different. I love you."

Jinhwan continues without waiting for an answer, declaring his love simply and Hanbin's head drops even further.

Hanbin's face is flushed thoroughly and he knows it, but he just doesn't want Jinhwan to see it.

"I know your face is red so why don't you look at me already?"

Jinhwan suddenly sounds so displeased that Hanbin snaps his head up immediately, only to see a sly smirk on Jinhwan's face.

"You are so cute."

His smirk eases out into a gentle smile, and Jinhwan tiptoes and leans forward, placing a peck on Hanbin's cheeks.

He then walks towards the computer to start the music, but he doesn't miss the soft words from Hanbin.

"I love you too, Jinhwan-hyung."

When Jinhwan turns back towards him, he doesn't think Hanbin's face can get any redder.

Cute, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, thanks for reading!   
> please leave some comments and thoughts, i'd appreciate any (:


End file.
